La historia de mi vida
by RGS9
Summary: Es un mundo en el que existen los mutantes y donde es obligatorio que cada mutante asista al instituto diamond alli es donde nuestra joven protagonista Rachel Berry conoce a Quinn Fabray el amor de su vida. Faberry/Brittana/Klaine/Pezberry friendship. Solo use los nombres y algunas caracteristicas de glee no todo es igual a la serie.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos soy nueva en esto de los fics así que no sean tan rudos conmigo :p espero que les guste mi historia y dejen RW con sus comentarios saludos RGS9**

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, SI ME PERTENECIERAN HUBIERA MUCHO FABERRY xD**

Prologo

Hola soy Rachel Barbra Berry tengo 17 años y vivo en New York, estudio en la secundaria William Mckinley y participo en el club Glee, quiero graduarme y entrar en la Universidad de NYADA. Soy hija de Hiram y Leroy Berry, mis padres son especiales bueno tienen superpoderes mi papa Hiram tiene 3 poderes: telekinesis , supervelocidad y escudo mental mientras que mi papi Leroy tiene 2 poderes: control mental y superfuerza ellos me explicaron que cada "Mutante" como nos llaman los humanos tiene cierto rango de poder y se dividen en grupos mi papi L es un Beta; son los que tienen d poderes. En cambio mi papa H es un Alfa son los que tienen 3 poderes también me dijeron que hay 2 rangos más el Omega que consta de 4 poderes y el Elite que son los mutantes más poderosos y los más peligrosos si no saben controlar sus poderes ellos pueden llegar a tener hasta 7 poderes.

En Lima- Ohio se encuentra el instituto Diamond donde los mutantes asisten para aprender a controlar sus poderes, pero yo con la ayuda de mis papis se manejar bien mis poderes ellos me entrenan en casa ya que me quieren proteger de algunos mutantes y humanos que experimentan con los de mi clase; por cierto soy de rango Elite, Mi papa no le tiene confianza al instituto por eso nadie sabe que tengo poderes. No les he hablado de mis poderes todavía bueno tengo el poder de manipular los cuatro elementos (Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Aire) tengo escudo mental como mi papa y el me ha ayudado a desarrollarlo de tal manera que ningún buscador por tan bueno que sea me puede rastrear; los buscadores son los que tienen el poder de rastrear a cada mutante para reclutarlo al instituto si uno de ellos te encuentra tienes que ir obligatoriamente al instituto ya que el que desafié a los 4 sabios; que son los que manejan Diamond, tiene una muerte segura eso es lo que dicen mis padres. También tengo un poder el cual llaman sirena que consiste en que tengo una voz mortal que puede matar a cualquier mutante e humano o simplemente caen en un estado de hipnótico donde los puedo manejar a mi antojo el ultimo de mis poderes es la metamorfosis con este cambio de forma pero solo en animales no puedo transformarme en objetos ni mutantes o humanos.

Esto es quien soy y esta es mi vida en la cual en un futuro sere estrella de Broadway asi como lo es Barbara Streisand . Gracias por ser el único en el cual puedo confesarme y contar todo sobre mi ya que nadie me conoce como tú.

Un Beso, Querido Diario

Rachel Berry


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, SI ME PERTENECIERAN HUBIERA MUCHO FABERRY xD**

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi crush española aunque ella no lo sepa **

Capítulo 1

Son las 6 AM y suena el despertador me levanto a hacer mis ejercicios diarios, después de terminar mi rutina con un paseo por el central park me dirijo hacia mi casa

-Hola papis

-Hola hija

Me saludaron con una sonrisa. Subí a bañarme para alistarme e ir a la secundaria después de escoger unos jeans ajustados y una camisa sencilla baje a desayunar

-Cariño como estuvieron tus ejercicios, los hiciste todos?

-Bien, papa tú sabes que siempre los hago todos

-Es verdad Hiram todas la mañanas les preguntas lo mismo

Cuando iban a empezar una pelea tome un pan, agarre un vaso con café y me dirigí hacia la puerta

-Adiós papis dije y ellos se despidieron así que me fui caminando hacia e; instituto cuando en el callejón que estaba detrás de la escuela kurt uno de mis compañeros del glee club estaba con 5 futbolistas pegándole al lado del bote de basura del n por lo que pude escuchar le dijeron "Marica" kurt se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras ellos seguían golpeándolo el me miro y los volvió a mirar a ellos y en un momento sentí un fuerte dolor en mi oído tanto que sentí que me iban a explotar los tímpanos asi que active mi escudo mental para que me proteja así que mire a kurt mientras el seguía gritando y los futbolistas caían en el piso inconscientes sangrando en sus oídos

-PARA!

Le dije mientras el seguía gritando si seguía así iba a matar a los futbolistas así que me transforme en un perro lobo siberiano de tamaño gigante y le gruñí cuando vio que no me hacía daño y que yo seguía tratando de atacarlo para que dejara de usar su poder; que si no me equivoco es el de sirena, cuando lo hizo me transforme otra vez en mi forma normal y me acerque a ver a los chicos que tenían sangre en los oídos todos estaban inconscientes

Ra-rachel tu también tienes poderes – pregunto asombrado

Si Kurt, en que estabas pensando casi las matas -le grite

Ellos me estaban golpeando casi me matan mi rachel

Kurt si yo no tuviera poderes y no te hubiera gruñido para que pararas estaríamos todos muertos eso es lo que quieres, matar

N-no, tienes razón rach lo siento es que no me pude controlar mientras ellos me golpeaban me puedes ayudar que podemos hacer con ellos

Ellos necesitan ir a un hospital así que llamemos al 911 y le decimos que vimos a varios chicos tirados en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus orejas y esperamos que los vengan a buscar cuando nos aseguremos que lleguen los de emergencia nos vamos a mi casa que tú y yo tenemos que hablar

El asintió a los 10 minutos llego la ambulancia y a sí que nos dirigimos a mi casa saltándonos la escuela el trayecto fue silencioso

Entra - dije y el paso a la sala observando las fotos –mis padres no están se encuentran trabajando por si lo preguntas -el asintió

Entonces te transformas, tienes otro poderes - pregunto

Sí; pero solo en animales, y si tengo otros poderes y tu kurt?

Si soy un Beta tengo 2 poderes el de sirena que ya viste -dijo apenado- y el de curación rápida, que otros poderes tienes?

Tengo la metamorfosis, un escudo mental que gracias a el tu poder no me afecto también soy sirena y manejo el elemento fuego- dije de manera normal tratando de ocultar la verdad, mis padre se empeñaron en que no dijera que soy de Elite

Entonces eres un Omega y tienes el poder de sirena dijo sorprendido

Emm si

Me imagino que con el escudo mental eres como mi papa los llama una bloqueadora y por eso no te han encontrado los rastreadores cierto?

Si, pero com-

Mi papa tiene un escudo mental asi que también es un bloqueador al igual que tu, gracias a ese poder los rastreadores no me han encontrado todavía – dijo interrumpiendo mi casi pregunta

Rach de verdad gracias por ayudarme a no cometer una locura- dijo avergonzado

Tranquilo kurt ya eso le pasa a cualquiera

Le dije con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo cuando el iba a decir algo en ese momento mi padre entra a la casa muy agitado

Rachel que haces aquí deberías estar en el colegio- dice alterado

Papa

rachel hay unos rastreadores por la zona parece que un poder les llamo la atención ya te iba a buscar al colegio para que te vinieras para aca–me interrumpio sin percatarse de la presencia de kurt

Cuando mi papa Hiram dijo eso del poder yo mire a kurt y el miro a mi con miedo en su rostro esa mirada no pasó desapercibida por mi papa percatándose así de la presencia de kurt

Rache quien este chico pregunto

Papa él es kurt, kurt él es mi papa Hiram

Mucho gusto señor Berry- kurt le ofreció la mano

Emm mucho gusto Hiram – dijo serio recibiendo el apretón

Papa kurt es un Beta y hoy tuvimos un incidente en la calle por eso debe ser la razón del rastreador le dije - a kurt lo estaban golpeando unos chicos en la calle y cuando lo iban a dejar inconsciente uso el poder de sirena y casi los mata ya que él nunca lo ha usado – agregue al ver la mirada seria que mi papa puso

Como sabias que era mi primera vez usando el poder - pregunto kurt confuso

Bueno eso se nota en los primerizos- le respondí

Bueno kurt deberías quedarte aquí eso que hicieron hoy fue imprudente y no te culpo porque en algún momento te tenía que pasar pero hay 10 rastreadores en el área del colegio hacia aca asi que es mejor que te –

Mi papa fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta era alguien llamando el nos hizo seña que nos metiéramos a la cocina escuchamos la puerta abrirse

H- Buenas señores que desean?

R- tenemos información de la secundaria Mckinley que su hija falto a clases y hoy rastreamos una cantidad de poder por esta zona

H- Mi hija no se encuentra

R- Señor no nos haga el trabajo mas difícil ya su vecina nos dijo que acaba de ver entrando a su hija con un joven

H- y si no los dejo pasar que, porque están en mi propiedad así que adiós

Cuando mi papa iba a cerrar la puerta escuche decir al hombre

Si su hija no sale de la casa con el joven me veré obligado informar a los 4 sabios y el castigo es la muerte

Entonces lo enfrentaremos dijo mi papa

Yo me puse blanca y vi que kurt estaba también palido lo mire y el asintió como leyéndome la mente el chico se imaginaba ya lo que yo iba a hacer yo no iba a dejar que mis padres murieran por mi

Aquí estoy soy Rachel Berry Dije saliendo de la cocina

Y yo Kurt Hummel- Dijo tras de mi kurt

Escuche como mi papa sollozaba. Ellos me miraron y me dijeron que el día de mañana me buscarían para llevarme al instituto Diamond en Lima y le repitieron lo mismo a kurt. El con lagrimas en los ojos me vio y se despidió de mi con un abrazo

Nos vemos mañana kurt, se fuerte si – el asintió y se fue a su casa a despedirse de su familia la cual veria por última vez al igual que yo


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES, SI ME PERTENECIERAN HUBIERA MUCHO FABERRY xD**

**N/A Gracias por sus RW saludos RGS9**

Capítulo 2

Ya eran las 8 AM y dentro de media hora pasaban a buscarnos para llevarnos al instituto Diamond yo estaba cansada mis padres pasaron toda la noche buscando la manera de escaparnos pero yo por dentro sabía que era imposible escaparse, ya cuando se dieron por vencidos mi papa Hiram me dijo que a la hora de la búsqueda de poderes en el instituto yo usara lo que el me enseño para que ellos no pudieran ver que soy de Elite. Tocaron la puerta sacándome de mis recuerdos mi cuerpo se puso rígido pero cuando papa abrió la puerta era Kurt, tenía cara de a ver estado llorando y sentí pena por el

-Hola - dije

-Hola - me respondió cabizbajo él se encontraba aquí ya que a los 2 nos venían a buscar aquí

Mis papas fueron a la cocina me imagino que mi papa Hiram a consolar a mi papi Leroy él estaba desecho después que me fuera no podrían verme hasta que el instituto decidiera que fuera apropiado para ellos o a veces los mantienen encerrados si son muy peligrosos y eso es lo que temía papi que descubrieran que soy de Elite y me dejaran encerrada allá, en su época el instituto no era así había libre albedrio sobre si querías quedarte o irte hasta tus padres te podían visitar, pero todo cambio cuando 3 de los 4 sabios les entro la avaricia de querer más poder y querer que todo mutante este bajo sus reglas prácticamente ellos son como los presidentes o algo así porque lo que ellos digan es ley dentro y fuera del instituto.

Sonó el timbre en ese momento Kurt me miro con ojos de miedo y yo lo entendí, también estaba asustada me iría a un instituto de mutantes que si no hago lo que ellos quieren me pueden hacer castigos horribles además me sentía triste, furiosa y frustrada porque no lograría mi sueño de ser estrella de Broadway. Respire hondo mientras caminaba junto a mis padres y Kurt hacia la puerta mi papa abrió la puerta y estaban 2 hombres con armas esperándonos Kurt salió primero y yo abrace a papi y le dije que todo estaría bien que me iba a cuidar que se quedara tranquilo que pronto nos íbamos a ver, esto ni yo me lo creía pero al parecer se calmó un poco

-Hija toma esto, es de parte de tu papi y yo para que nos recuerdes y sepas que siempre estaremos contigo en todo momento – dijo entregándome una estrella de oro con mi nombre escrito adentro se me salieron las lágrimas al ver este regalo y los abrase hasta que uno de los guardia dijo señorita Berry ya es la hora

-Los amo - les dije por última vez separándome de ellos y caminando hasta el coche donde ya se encontraba Kurt.

Durante las 7 horas de viaje fue un silencio total Kurt estaba en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos hasta el momento en que carro se paró delante de un portón metálico un guardia se bajó y coloco su mano en ese instante el portón se abrió y entramos decir que era grande era poco eso era inmenso duramos 15 minutos en carro de la entrada a el estacionamiento de un edificio gigante nos bajamos y los guardia nos llevaron hasta la puerta de algo que se llamaba salón de reconocimiento vi como Kurt temblaba

-Tranquilo - le dije en un susurro para que solo el escuchara y le di mi mano la acepto hasta que entramos a la habitación donde nos separaron a Kurt lo arrastro un hombre y lo puso al frente de una maquina donde lo escaneo y dijo una voz computarizada

RANGO: BETA, N° DE PODERES: 2, TIPOS DE PODERES: SIRENA Y CURACION TOTAL, EDAD 17, SEXO MASCULINO.

Yo me prepare para bloquear a los demás elementos agua, tierra y aire como me enseño mi papa para que la maquina leyera solo los 4 que me quedaban me dijeron que era mi turno mientras caminaba hacia la maquina pase al lado de Kurt y el me regalo unas sonrisa tranquilizadora como diciendo que eso no dolía le devolví la sonrisa y me metí en la maquina colocando mi escudo al máximo mientras sentía el escáner pasar por todo mi cuerpo

RANGO: OMEGA – Suspire cuando la maquina dijo eso – N° DE PODERES 4, TIPO DE PODERES: ESCUDO MENTAL, METAMORFOSIS TIPO ANIMAL, SIRENA Y PODER DE ELEMENTO TIPO FUEGO, EDAD: 17. SEXO FEMENINO

Me sacaron de la máquina y Salí del cuarto acompañada de un guardia hacia mi habitación cuando Salí Kurt no estaba me imagino que le deben estar enseñando su cuarto, nos paramos frente a un ascensor

-Hay 5 ascensores en cada edificio cada uno tiene acceso a los dormitorios hay 7 edificios en total está el edificio BETA, el edifico ALFA, el edificio OMEGA, el comedor es el edificio que no tiene nombre, el edifico de combate, el edificio de enfermería y este edificio el ELITE que es donde se encuentran las oficinas de las pruebas y las oficinas de los 4 sabios. La clase de combate son con todos los alumnos de cada rango al igual que a la hora de comer, pero a la hora de ver clases cada uno tiene su edificio.

-Toma esto - me puso una gruesa pulsera metálica

-para qué es esto? - le pregunte mirando la pulsera metálica

-pulsando aquí te dice que clase te toca y la hora, en tu habitación están tus nuevas cosas y aquí pulso otro botón están la indicaciones del lugar al que quieras ir – dijo colocando la mano en el ascensor este se abrió entramos y el pulso el botón que decía Omega. Cuando llegamos al edificio me guio hasta la que será mi habitación 1212

-Compartirás tu habitación con otro Omega horita todos están en clases por hoy tienes el día libre ya mañana comenzaras las clases, otra cosa aquí en el instituto no se usa ropa de vestir los día de semana si no el uniforme correspondiente que está en tu armario

Dicho eso se fue dejándome parada frente al dormitorio así que entre la habitación era como una casa pero dividida en 2 partes con 2 baños y dos camas en cada lado tenia mesa de noche a cada lado de la cama la cual tenía su nombre pegado en la madera saco su ropa de la maleta y la coloco en el armario donde estaban 5 uniformes iguales era de de color negro con rayas en los lados doradas y el pantalón era parecido a un jean negro pegado pero con una tela elástica todos eran de mi talla. Respire hondo y me fui a bañar cuando salí del baño me seque y me vestí colocándome el uniforme cuando iba saliendo me di cuenta que mi compañera no era muy ordenada y vi su nombre en el mismo lugar de la cama que el mío pero este decía Santana

Al salir del edificio fui al ascensor y pulse el botón de Planta Baja al salir me encontré con muchas personas Omegas me imagine por el mismo uniforme vi mi pulsera y pulse el botón y busque el comedor ya cuando vi donde me lo indicaba me fui caminando hacia allá al entrar al comedor parecía un comedor normal de secundaria agarre mi bandeja y me serví ensalada y cogí una fruta más un zumo de manzana al buscar una mesa vi a Kurt sentado y me acerque

-Hola, será que me puedo sentar - le pregunte sonriéndole

- si claro tranquila Rachel - me devolvió la sonrisa. El uniforme de Kurt era parecido al mío pero las franjas de sus lados son azules nos quedamos conversando un rato kurt y yo a pesar de estar en el glee club no hablábamos mucho y me sorprendí que teníamos lo mismo gustos por musicales y que los dos queríamos estudiar en NYADA hablamos de Barbara Streisand, Patti Lupone, de Wicked, de nuestras vidas Etc.. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 5

Se hicieron las 5 y no nos dimos cuenta Kurt le dije riendo todavía por la historia que me había contado

-Hey no te lo conté para que te rieras dijo con falso enojo. Y si se pasaron las horas volando es mejor que vayamos a nuestros dormitorios.

-Si tienes razón –le dije –mañana seguimos hablando a la hora del almuerzo te parece?

Perfecto bye diva - se despidió

-Chao kurt - le dije y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Cuando abri la puerta para entrar me encontré a tres mujeres una morena y dos rubias

Unas de las rubias con el uniforme de Beta se levantó de la cama y me abrazo

-Hola Rachel, soy Brittany mucho gusto ¿te puedo decir Rach?- Me hablo de forma dulce parecía más una niña

-Ahh hola si claro que me puedes llamar Rach si yo te puedo llamar Brit - le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa cuando me iba a responder

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho fuerte Tuve que accionar mi escudo y vi que una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en la boca de la morena pero desapareció al ver que su poder no hacía nada así que sonreí

-Rach estas bien - me pregunto con preocupación esa chica era encantadora con toques de inocencia

-Si Brit tranquila solo fue un dolor pero ya paso - le dije con una sonrisa

-Ven y te presento a Santy y a Quinn - me agarro y me llevo cerca de la cama de la morena que por lo visto estaba frustrada por que su mirada no hacia efecto en mi

-Santy ella es rach - le dijo a la morena Omega que me miraba como si fuera su enemiga N° 1 y al posar su mirada en brit cambio totalmente la veía con dulzura

-Santana López su NOVIA - dijo con acento latino y recalcando la última palabra

-Mucho gusto santana - le sonreí pero no me devolvió la sonrisa

-Y esta es Quinn, rach - me dijo señalándome a la rubia Omega que me miraba de manera intrigante pero a la vez fría esa rubia era hermosa mucho más que la latina que era una morena hot pero esta rubia, dios parecía una diosa griega

Hola - le sonreí

Hola - respondió cortante

Rach y de dónde vienes? - Pregunto brit

-Soy de New York brit - le respondí

-Con que el Hobbit es de New York - dijo irónicamente Santana

-Santy!- le reprendió Brit

-Quee?- dijo como si no hubiera dicho nada poniéndole cara de perrito a su novia

Pídele disculpas a Rach ella es tu compañera no es ningún Hobbit le dijo a santana porque si lo fueras me lo dirías verdad rach – me pregunto y santana se echó a reír por la inocencia de su novia y yo también me reí ya que no me molestaban los insultos en absoluto

-Si te lo diría tranquila Brit - le dije riendo santana me miro no como antes que me quería matar si no de otra forma raro le podríamos decir pero era un progreso

-Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto tú también deberías irte a tu habitación Brit - dijo Quinn

-Si Brit vamos a tu torre -le dijo santana

-Ok, Adiós Rach – se despidió dándome un abrazo

-Chao Brit - le devolví el abrazo y le sonreí

-Adiós Quinn le dije sonriente y ella solo me hizo señas con la mano en forma de despedida

Y las tres salieron por la puerta yo fui colocarme la pijama para acostarme en mi cama pensando que esto va hacer difícil sin mis padres y también pensando en cierta rubia que me ignoro pero que su nombre no deja de rondar en mi cabeza, Quinn.


End file.
